smashtvfandomcom-20200214-history
SmashTV: Family Reunion
SmashTV: Family Reunion (also known as SmashTV The Sixth) ''is an upcoming 2019 sci-fi action comedy film and the sixth installment of the ''SmashTV ''film series. It will be directed by Phil Lord and Chris Miller and will be released on August 9 2019 (the same year SmashTV celebrates its 20th anniversary) in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D formats. PLOT Set 4 years after the events of the previous film, The SmashTV Gang, led by Luigi (John Leguizamo) and Mario (Charles Martinet), return to Earth and head to London to review the ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''series and prevent the Fifty Shades spell, which is under the mastermind control of director James Foley (Gary Oldman), who is really Dracula, from not only destroying London, but also the world. In doing so, they need to team with screenwriter Kelly Marcel (Sally Hawkins), Dracula's arch-nemesis Simon Belmont (John Cena), pub owner and secretary / skilled hacker Isabelle (Margot Robbie), mysterious street magician Rory (Ansel Elgort), and some old friends including Pichu and Solid Snake, who now works for the CIA. CAST *John Leguizamo as Luigi *Kevin Smith as Kirby (voice) (replacing Chris Hardwick, who was fired from SmashTV following abuse allegations that were claimed by Chloe Dykstra) *Gary Oldman as James Foley / Dracula, the director of ''Fifty Shades Darker ''and ''Fifty Shades Freed ''who is really Dracula, the Lord Of Darkness and Simon Belmont's arch-nemesis who vows to put an end to the world with his Fifty Shades spell. While playing a new role, Oldman reprises his role from ''Bram Stoker's Dracula. Oldman also voices Rathalos, a dragon from Monster Hunter ''working for Dracula. *Bono as The Lord, A God who predicts bad movies. *Sally Hawkins as Kelly Marcel, the screenwriter of the first ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''film who left the film series after Foley signed on, as she had a troubled past with him. *Charles Martinet as Mario *Tiffany Haddish as Haley Masters, a house maid working for Marquand and Tammy and longtime SmashTV fan who allies with SmashTV to stop Dracula and his Fifty Shades spell. *Rider Strong as Link **Scott Menville as Link (voice, SmashTV World) *John Cena as Simon Belmont **Levi Miller as Simon Belmont (young) *Margot Robbie as Isabelle *David Hayter as Solid Snake *Isabela Moner as Allie Snake AKA Inkling Girl, who is revealed to be the long-lost daughter of Solid Snake. *Jace Norman as Michael Snake AKA Inkling Boy, who is revealed to be the long-lost son of Solid Snake. *Ansel Elgort as Akira Kurusu / Rory The Magician / Joker **Xander Mobus as Akira Kurusu / Rory The Magician / Joker (voice, SmashTV World) *Cassandra Morris as Jocelyn The Magician / Morgana (voice), a cat disguised as a street magician who is Rory's main ally / partner and best friend. Morris reprises her voice role as the character, while Saoirse Ronan provides motion capture for the character. Finn Wolfhard plays the human form of Morgana when disguised as Jocelyn The Magician. *Jason Momoa as King Erdrick *Xavier Woods as Banjo (motion capture and voice) *Chris Sutherland as Kazooie (voice), Banjo's Guh-Huh (voice) *Tommy Snider as Dr. Mario *Terry Crews as Donkey Kong *Brandon T Jackson as Diddy Kong *Dee Bradley Baker as Slime (voice), Nintendog (voice), Chain Chomp (voice) *Alan Cumming as GiZeLLe, a robotic bounty hunter who plans to use Luigi's DNA, Blood, and Memories to produce and promote bad movies of his own. Cumming provided motion capture and provides the voice for the character. *Jonathan Banks as Marquand Esquire, Allie and Michael's abusive adoptive father who is working for Dracula. *Catherine O'Hara as Tammy Esquire-Jones, Allie and Michael's abusive adoptive mother who is working for Dracula. *Teresa Gallagher as Miss Hallnut Esquires, the strict maid of the Marquand estate and sister of Marquand who, despite her strict rules in the estate, allies with SmashTV to stop Dracula and his Fifty Shades spell. *Sean Marquette as Ness *Helena Bonham Carter as EL James, the author of the ''Fifty Shades Of Grey ''book series. *Hynden Walch as Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus *Jess Harnell as Captain Falcon *Ikue Otani as Pikachu (voice) *Bill Hader as Yoshi (voice) *Chris Pratt as Fox McCloud **James Arnold Taylor as Fox McCloud (voice, SmashTV World) *Jim Cummings as Bowser (voice) *Chris Hemsworth as Alucard *Lin-Manuel Miranda as Niall Leonard, the screenwriter of ''Fifty Shades Darker ''and ''Fifty Shades Freed ''who is also one of Dracula's advisors. *Ike Barinholtz as Renfield, Dracula's comedic servant who once worked for Comcast. *Gulliver Oldman as Dracula Jr., Dracula's son and skilled assassin tasked to hunt down and prevent SmashTV from reviewing / destroying the film series. This is Gulliver Oldman's acting debut. *Hilary Duff as Princess Peach **Janice Kawaye as Princess Peach (voice, SmashTV World) *Mila Kunis as Princess Daisy *Channing Tatum as Falco Lombardi **Greg Cipes as Falco Lombardi (voice, SmashTV World) *Amy Schumer as Princess Zelda / Sheik **Grey DeLisle as Princess Zelda / Sheik (voice, SmashTV World) *Kevin James as Wario *Keith Ferguson as Mr. Game And Watch (voice) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ganondorf **Keith David as Beast Ganon *Ty Simpkins as Toon Link *Johnny Yong Bosch as Pit *Justin Timberlake as Marth *Matt Lanter as Roy *Mark "Markiplier" Fischbach as Ike (replacing Andrew Garfield) *Nolan North as Meta Knight (voice) *Shinichiro Miki as Charizard (voice) *John DiMaggio as King Dedede *Sean Schemmel as Lucario (voice), Passenger #1 *Tom Kenny as ROB (voice), Knuckle Joe (voice) *Seth Green as Captain Olimar *Matthew Senrich as Alph *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog *Michael Cera as Lucas *Evan Peters as Jeff Andonuts (replacing Ed Westwick) *Dan Green as Mewtwo (voice) *Rachael Lillis as Jigglypuff (voice) *Aubrey Plaza as Rosalina **Grey DeLisle as Rosalina (voice, SmashTV World) *Tara Strong as Palutena *Jillian Bell as Wendy Koopa **Tara Strong as Wendy Koopa (voice, SmashTV World) *Daniel Tosh as Bowser Jr. *Dylan Postl as Lemmy Koopa **Daniel Tosh as Lemmy Koopa (voice) *JB Smoove as Morton Koopa *Rob Paulsen as Ludwig Koopa *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Iggy Koopa (replacing TJ Miller), Waluigi *John Irwin as Larry Koopa *Sean Astin as Roy Koopa *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Waluigi *Max Mittelman as Little Mac (replacing Liam Hemsworth) *Carl Weathers as Doc Louis *Matt Smith as Robin *Brie Larson as Evelyn **Monica Rial as Evelyn (voice, SmashTV World) *Kevin Hart as Duck Hunt Dog (voice) *David Tennant as Duck Hunt Duck (voice). Tennant also plays Joey Brightburn, the lieutenant of the London Police Department who wants to hunt down SmashTV on his own and bring them to justice. *Donald Glover as Greninja (voice) *Zach Callison as Villager *Eden Sher as Karen AKA Female Villager *Anna Faris as Wii Fit Trainer *Robbie Daymond as Male Wii Fit Trainer *Andy Samberg as Shulk *Josh Hutcherson as Dark Pit *Jessica DiCicco as Lucina, Lucy Loud (voice), Lynn Loud (voice) *Adam DeVine as Pac-Man (voice) *Nathan Kress as Mega Man *Taron Egerton as Proto Man *Noah Munck as Rush (voice) *Jimmy O Yang as Corrin *Kyle Hebert as Jeff Norman / Ryu *Reuben Langdon as Lance Norman / Ken *Hellena Taylor as Sgt. Lily Ash / Bayonetta *Steve Burton as Cloud Strife *Eric Stuart as Squirtle (voice) *Craig Blair as Ivysaur (voice) *Spencer Breslin & Madeleine Peters as Ice Climbers *Zac Efron as Red AKA Pokemon Trainer *Vanessa Hudgens as Blue AKA Female Pokemon Trainer *Sean "JackSepticEye" McLoughlin as Pichu (voice) **Satomi Korogi as Pichu (voice, SmashTV World) *Alex Etel as Young Link **Tia Ballard as Young Link (voice, SmashTV World) (replacing the late Maddie Blaustein) *James McAvoy as Wolf O'Donnell **Diedrich Bader as Wolf O'Donnell (voice, SmashTV World) *Bill Skarsgard as Richter Belmont **Justin Briner as Richter Belmont (voice, SmashTV World) *Peter Capaldi as Ridley (voice) **Frank Welker as Ridley (voice, SmashTV World) *Kenan Thompson as King K Rool (voice) *Zachary Levi as Chrom. Chris Hemsworth was originally in talks for the role, but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts with ''MIB. ''Hemsworth did, however, manage to film a cameo as Alucard in the film before working on ''MIB. *Ronda Rousey as Dark Samus **Ashly Burch as Dark Samus (voice, SmashTV World), Midna *Sterling K Brown as Incineroar (voice) **Khary Payton as Incineroar (voice, SmashTV World) *Seth MacFarlane as Larry (voice), a Piranha Plant and one of Marquand and Tammy's pets who allies with SmashTV to stop them and Dracula, as well as the Fifty Shades spell. *Dan Mintz as Spikey (voice), a Spikey Piranha Plant and one of Marquand and Tammy's pets who allies with SmashTV to stop them and Dracula, as well as the Fifty Shades spell. *Ben Diskin as Putrid (voice), a Poison-Spitting / Gibberish-Speaking Piranha Plant and one of Marquand and Tammy's pets who allies with SmashTV to stop them and Dracula, as well as the Fifty Shades spell. *Taraji P Henson as Petey Piranha (voice), the mother of Larry, Spikey, and Putrid who allies with SmashTV to stop them and Dracula, as well as the Fifty Shades spell. *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Prince Ireburn *Blake Anderson as Prince Solo *Joe Keery as Prince Eight *Kristen Schaal as Marx, a jester / prankster working for Dracula and one of Kirby's arch nemesis. Schaal also plays Phospora. *Dylan O'Brien as Yusuke Kitagawa / Matthew The Magician / Fox *Charles Melton as Ryuji Sakamoto / Brady The Magician / Skull *Grace Fulton as Ann Takamaki / Anna The Magician / Panther *Kimiko Glenn as Makoto Niijima / Laura The Magician / Queen *Lana Condor as Haru Okumura / Hannah The Magician / Noir *Kristen Michaela as Futaba Sakura / Gemini The Twitch Streamer / Oracle *Jason Liles as Arsene, Akira's Persona. Liles provided motion capture and voice for the character, while Xander Mobus voices Arsene in the SmashTV World. *Braun Strowman as Zorro, Morgana's Persona and adopted father. Strowman provided motion capture and voice for the character. *Pauly Shore as Ted Bixby / Teddie (voice), A bear disguised as a famous London Magician who is Rory's 2nd ally / partner. Shore provides voice and motion capture for the character, and also plays Teddie's human form when disguised as Tex Bixby. *Madisyn Shipman as Nikki, an Inkling Girl and best friend of Allie. *Shailyn Pierre-Dixon as Heather, an Inkling Girl and best friend of Allie. *JoJo Siwa as Claire, an Inkling Girl and best friend of Allie. *Max Charles as Charles, an Inkling Boy and best friend of Michael. *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Danny, an Inkling Boy and best friend of Michael. *Walker Satterwhite as Finn, an Inkling Boy and best friend of Michael. *Steven Yeun as Chris Cuttlefish, the nephew Inkling of Cap'n Cuttlefish who is a trainer of the Inklings. *Bob Newhart as Cap'n Cuttlefish, the old and legendary Inkling guide who is the head trainer of the Inklings. *Kel Mitchell as Klaptrap (voice) *JK Simmons as Isabelle's Boss *Laura Harrier as Paula Jones *Tomonori Jinnai as Poo *Hayley Orrantia as Kumatora *Anthony Anderson as Boney (voice) *Shohei Komatsu as Cappy (voice) *Kate McKinnon as Fiora *Jason Sudeikis as Dunban *Wayne Forester as Riki (voice) *Will Friedle as Bass *Tye Sheridan as Mega Man EXE *Timothee Chalamet as Mega Man Volnutt *Kit Harington as Mega Man X *Chris Jericho as Star Force Mega Man *Andre Meadows as Mimikyu (voice) *Richard Armitage as Trevor Belmont *Sam-Taylor Johnson as Herself, the director of the first Fifty Shades Of Grey ''film. *Henry Cavill as The Creature / Frankenstein *Daniel Radcliffe as Mummy *Jack Black as Flea Man *Hong Chau as Medusa *Adele Atkins as Carmilla *Norman Reedus as Death (Reedus was originally rumored to play Snake as a regeneration in the film. However, Reedus has denied the rumors and said he's playing a different and mysterious character in the film, which was later revealed to be Death) *Justice Smith as Werewolf *Willem Dafoe as Dillon *Rob Riggle as Black Knight *Wyatt Oleff as Sable Prince *Sadie Sink as Sable Princess *Tom Holland as Bomberman *Daisy Ridley as Krystal *Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Isaac *Tiffany "iHasCupquake" Herrera as Callie / Squid Sister #1 *Becky Lynch as Marie / Squid Sister #2 *Jason Griffith as Shadow The Hedgehog (voice) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles (voice) *Ken Jeong as Metroid (voice) *Ian James Corlett as Blinky (voice) *Lee Tockar as Inky (voice) *Ashleigh Ball as Pinky (voice) *Brian Drummond as Clyde (voice) *Lizzy Caplan as Lyn *Frank Welker as Andross (voice) *Matt Lucas as Starfy (voice) *Justin Roiland as Burrowing Snagret (voice) *Tadanobu Asano as Takamaru *Patton Oswalt as Starman (voice) *Ben Diskin as Sukapon (voice) *Jerry Trainor as Zero *Jennette McCurdy as Roll *Miranda Cosgrove as Ashley *Simon Pegg as Shovel Knight *Khary Payton as Rodin *Bobby Moynihan as Chef Kawasaki (voice) *Taran Killam as Arcade Bunny (voice) *Ryuta Kawashima as Dr. Kawashima *Patrick Stewart as Dr. Wright *Jack Whitehall as Ghirahim *Hugh Jackman as Gray Fox **Rob Paulsen as Gray Fox (voice) *Yuri Lowenthal as Hammer Bro (voice) *Tracy Morgan as Kapp'n (voice) *Chris Parnell as Moon (voice) *Nicole Sullivan as Mother Brain (voice) *Rebecca Sugar as Nikki *Dolph Lundgren as Samurai Goroh *Colin Mochrie as Sheriff *Luke Lerdwichagul as Akira *Anthony Padilla as Pong #1 *Ian Hecox as Pong #2 *Jamie Foxx as Devil *Logan Thirtyacre as Jim The Fly Swatter, Bowser Jr. (SML), Mario (SML) *Lance Thirtyacre as Jeffy, Black Yoshi, Shrek (SML), Goodman *Lovell Stanton as Joseph, Chef Pee Pee, Charleyyy, Bowser (SML) *Chris Netherton as Cody, Brooklyn T Guy *Elaina Keyes as Rosalina (SML) *Dwayne Johnson as Guile *Andrew Rannells as Nightmare *Jonah Hill as Skull Kid *Jack McBrayer as Spring Man *Josh Gad as Thwomp (voice) *Scarlett Johansson as Tiki *Ian McKellen as Vince The Painter *Louie Anderson as Dr. Wily *Kenny Omega as Elec Man *Jack Bishop as Burst Man *Cody Rhodes as Flash Man *Matt Jackson as Gemini Man #1 *Nick Jackson as Gemini Man #2 *Marty Scrull as Fire Man *Adam Page as Bomb Man *Ryan Buffer as Ice Man *Rinko Kikuchi as Yuri Kozukata *Joan Jett as Barbara *Ariana Grande as Tron Bonne *Aimee Carrero as Shantae *Maisie Williams as Arya Stark *Elton John as Temporary Bartender *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud (voice) *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud (voice) *Cloud9 as Themselves *Marshmello as Vampire Club DJ #1 *David Guetta as Vampire Club DJ #2 *Jon Foo as Dracula's Bodyguard #1 *Scott Adkins as Dracula's Bodyguard #2 *Ben Small as London Officer *Jules De Jongh as Dracula's Wive #1 *Emma Tate as Dracula's Wive #2 *Chris Sabat as Passenger #2 *Adam Clayton as The Lord's Assistant #1 *The Edge as The Lord's Assistant #2 *Larry Mullen Jr. as The Lord's Assistant #3 *Robert Smith as Belmont Family Member #1 *Simon Gallup as Belmont Family Member #2 *Roger O'Donnell as Belmont Family Member #3 *Jason Cooper as Belmont Family Member #4 *Reeves Gabrels as Belmont Family Member #5 *Gene Simmons as Isabelle's Pub Security Guard #1 *Paul Stanley as Isabelle's Pub Security Guard #2 *Tommy Thayer as Isabelle's Pub Security Guard #3 *Eric Singer as Isabelle's Pub Security Guard #4 *James Foley as Car Mechanic *EL James as Flight Steward *Stan Lee as Subway Train Conductor *Bryce Papenbrook as Terry Bogard (uncredited) *Warwick Davis as Sans (motion capture and voice) (uncredited) *Zach Aguilar as Byleth (uncredited) *Lorde as Monica (AKA female Byleth) (uncredited) *Ryan Reynolds as Cuphead (voice) (uncredited) **Phil Fondacaro as Cuphead (motion capture) (uncredited) PRODUCTION / MARKETING Filming began in June 2018 and is expected to finish in Late December 2017. Several announcement teasers, which were spoof trailers for a certain movie genre (sci-fi, romantic comedy, sports drama, etc), were shown with all prints of ''Mission Impossible: Fallout on July 27 2018, and were released online a week later on August 1 2018. The teasers were similar to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate's reveal on the March 8th 2018 Nintendo Direct. On December 3 2018, a 2nd teaser parodying the Toy Story 4 ''teaser was released online, which takes place on the same location of the original ''Super Smash Bros. 64 ''commercial. A new full trailer was released online the following week on December 14 2018, and was attached to all theatrical prints of ''Bumblebee on December 21 2018. SOUNDTRACK Three soundtracks are available for the film, one the original soundtrack, the other being a soundtrack parodying the ''Guardians Of The Galaxy ''soundtracks, and the last being the score album by Mark Mothersbaugh. All 3 albums were released on July 31st 2019. #Fallout, Adele #Back Together, U2 #When The Day Ends, Isabela Moner & Ensemble (written & composed by U2) #*Additional performers include Teresa Gallagher, Madisyn Shipman, Shailyn Pierre-Dixon, JoJo Siwa, Max Charles, Benjamin Flores Jr., Walker Satterwhite, Sadie Sink, Rob Riggle, Tom Holland, Daisy Ridley, Tiffany Herrera, Becky Lynch, Isaac Hempstead-Wright, Jason Griffith, Ashly Burch, Travis Willingham, Ken Jeong, Lizzy Caplan, Justin Roiland, Patton Oswalt, Ben Diskin, Miranda Cosgrove, Simon Pegg, Bobby Moynihan, Taran Killam, Yuri Lowenthal, Tracy Morgan, Chris Parnell, Rebecca Sugar, Dolph Lundgren, Colin Mochrie, Luke Lerdwichagul, Logan Thirtyacre, Jamie Foxx, Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox, Andrew Rannells, Jonah Hill, Jack McBrayer, Josh Gad, Ian McKellen, Joan Jett, Nika Futterman, Cristina Pucelli, Steven Yeun, and Bob Newhart #TBA, Nicki Minaj ft. Childish Gambino #TBA, The Cure #TBA, Gorillaz #TBA, The 1975 #TBA, Marshmello #TBA, David Guetta ft. AlunaGeorge #TBA, U2 #TBA, Cardi B ft. Frank Ocean #TBA, Bastille #TBA, Avril Lavigne #TBA, U2 #TBA, Cypress Hill #TBA, Paramore #TBA, My Bloody Valentine #TBA, CHVRCHES #TBA, U2 #TBA, U2 #When The Day Ends (U2 Version), U2 #Le Groove, Snoop Dogg ft. DEVO Isabelle's Mix: #Intro, Margot Robbie (spoken) #Tubthumping, Chumbawamba #We Are Family, Sister Sledge ft. Nile Rodgers #Detroit Rock City, Kiss #Lovesong, The Cure #Don't You Want Me, The Human League #Shake It Up, The Cars #Bizarre Love Triangle, New Order #Keep It Comin Love, KC & The Sunshine Band #Friday I'm In Love, The Cure #(I Can't Get) No Satisfaction, The Rolling Stones #Tarzan Boy, Baltimora #One, U2 #Drive, The Cars #Plainsong, The Cure #Who Can It Be Now?, Men At Work #Two Princes, Spin Doctors #Maniac, Michael Sembello #Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Money In My Hand, Primitive Radio Gods #The Long And Winding Road, The Beatles #Every Breath You Take, The Police #Girls Just Want To Have Fun, Cyndi Lauper RECEPTION The film received critical acclaim, with praise going to the performances (mainly from Oldman and Robbie), screenplay, direction, and score. The film currently holds a certified fresh rating of 96% on Rotten Tomatoes.